The Way to His Heart
by LeaCharmedOne
Summary: Dean and Sam head to the road house and Jo tries to charm Dean to fall for her but Dean falls for another blonde who is shy quite and so not his type. What happened when Jo gets mad and maybe even deadly? Contains some spoliers from season 2 episodes 1 5
1. The Way To His Heart

Disclamir: I don't own SN but I do own Colby davis her looks are Hilarie Burton. If you have ideas just review and tell me please.

* * *

Supernatural 

The Way to His Heart

Summary: Dean and Sam head to the road house and Jo tries to charm Dean to fall for her but Dean falls for another blonde who is shy quite and so not his type. What happened when Jo gets mad and maybe even deadly?

* * *

Dean Winchester looked at his brother Sam who had been passed out in the passenger seat of his impala for the pass half an hour. Dean smirked as he blasted the radio with a Motorhead song which of course made Sam jump as he waked. 

"Dean!!"

"Sam." Smirked Dean as he parked the impala in a spot next to the road house.

The boys walked in noticing the platinum blonde behind the bar mischievously smiling at Dean.

"Hey Jo is Ash around?"

Jo nodded and pointed to the bar's hallway. "He's in his room Sam. Hey Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes as Sam went off to find Ash. "Hey Jo." He was about to say something to her but he noticed a blonde hair women reading a notebook at a table.

"That's Colby." Jo stated as she handed Dean a beer. "She's been coming here after hunts for years. She's like an annoying older sister."

Dean didn't take his eyes off her as Ellen walked over.

"Aw I see you set your eyes on Colby Davis your father's buddy's daughter."

Dean looked up from his daze and smiled at Ellen. "Hey Ellen that's Ryder's kid?"

Ellen nodded and turned to Jo. "Come on now introduce them Jo."

Jo rolled her eyes at her mother as she pulled Dean over to Colby's table.

"Colby Davis Dean Winchester. Happy now?"

The blonde hair girl smiled looking up at Dean with huge baby blue eyes. "Dean Winchester nice to meet you my dad talks wonders of you and Sam."

Dean smiled. "Oh really well I can't say I remember hearing about you."

Colby smirked. "Sit down will talk."

Dean smiled and sat down as Jo went to the bar and Sam walked back out.

"Find Ash?"

Sam glanced at her. "Yeah he's working on a hunt for us."

"Oh so you and me are going hunting?" Jo flashed him a smile.

"No Dean and me not you and me." Sam was a little ticked at her for some reason.

"Well it looks like Dean is busy with Colby Davis. What a show off." Whined Jo as she saw Colby show Dean one of her scars from a hunt. Sam chuckled as he looked over at his brother then back to Jo. "Dean doesn't like you like that hate to break it to you." She gave him a glared and quickly jerked away Sam's beer. "He doesn't want her for sure." Sam scoffed at her. "Whatever you need to think Jo."

"So a werewolf aw that was an easy hunt and all." Dean smirked as Colby drew her eyes up looking at him. "Not when you have 3 of them chasing you." Dean looked at her thinking about not having a hook up with her but having something more. He snapped out of his crazy day dream when Sam walked on over. "Hi I'm Sam you must be Colby. Your dad has told me great things about you." Colby smiled slightly as Sam sat down. "Hi nice to meet you Sam."

"Can I get you guys some food?" Questioned Jo as she walked over putting a hand on Dean's shoulder and Dean pulled away. "Sure give us the usual Jo thanks." Dean stated without taking his eyes of Colby who was now looking at the table.

"So sorry about your dad missing and all." Colby stated as Sam ate her fries. "Sorry were you done?" She laughed. "I was go head." Colby glanced at Dean who was staring at her. "Its ok we will find him I know it. As for your dad I hope he finds a lead to mine soon." Colby smiled and stood up glancing at both Winchester's. "Well Sam Dean I'm going to bed hope to talk to you in the morning night." "Night." Both said in unison as the walked the blonde walk away and Ellen come up to them.

"I take it you two become found of Colby?" Dean smirked a little at Ellen as Sam rolled his eyes. "It also seems like Jo has taken found of Dean." Sam chuckled as Dean hit Sam in his broken arm. "Ouch Dean that hurt!" "It was supposed to." "Sam Dean stop." Ordered Ellen as she watched John's boys bicker at each other. "I know having your dad missing and all has put a strain into your two's relationship but you two need each other the most now." As quickly as Ellen came up to them that was as quickly as she walked to her own room.

"Wow hey Dean I'm going to bed night." Sam stated as he waved at Jo and walked to their room. "I can't fight this feeling any longer, and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship, has grown stronger I only wish I had the strength to let it show. I tell myself that I can't hold out forever. I said there is no reason for my fear. Cause I feel so secure when we're together. You give my life direction you make everything so clear." Dean smirked as Jo put the song on the jukebox. "Reo speedwagon?" Jo gave him a look. "Reo speedwagon sings it from the heart." "He sings it from the hair." Dean smirked as Jo leaned over the bar glaring at him as he watched the spot where Colby sat earlier that night. "You really like her and not me?"

Dean smiled looking at her. "Aw sweetheart I dig blondes but not what 16 year olds." Jo hopped up on the bar. "I'm 18 thank you. She's like my older sister so we are always competing for attention." Dean looked interested in the story Jo was about to tell. "When my dad died Ryder came to help my mom and I out and Colby came to. At first it was 'Jo shoot like Colby did you'd get better aim.' I even started to treat Ryder like family trying to have someone to be all for me but nope Colby always butted in when she come around." Dean smiled and sipped his drink. "She doesn't seem like the attention kind of girl." "She's not but I'm jealous of what everyone thinks of her." Jo smiled and looked to the window. "Every night around one or so she comes out here to read that's when you'll be able to really talk to her." She got up and started to walk to the back. "Jo?" She turned around. "Yeah?" "Why are you helping me out since you have a crush on me and all." Jo smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Like I said she's like a sister to me." Dean smiled as he watched Jo walk to her own room.


	2. The Night and The Morning

Disclamir; Still own nothing and Thanks Rachelly for the review more should be up tomorrow.

Around one in the morning Dean walked out to the bar seeing Colby sitting by the window trying to read a book. "The Da Vinci Code heavy reading for late night." Dean stated as he looked how Colby's hair looked in the moon light. "I know I never get passed the contents page." Dean glared at her in a confusing way. "On the page it said watch the movie coming soon. Let's say I rather watch the movie just never got to it yet. So why are you up so late?" Dean took a seat next to her. "Jo told me I could find you up at this time and I thought you might need some company tonight."

She smiled at him and looked at the window. "At night I have dreams of what I hunted they usually don't bother me but lately they…" "They have been more intense?" Dean questioned as Colby looked at him surprised. "How did you know?" He let out a sigh. "They been that way for me for a couple weeks now." She smiled as they continued to talk about everything and anything.

"So what do you want to do when you kill the demon?" "I don't know hunt I guess." She smiled. "You don't want to have a family be somewhat normal?" Dean looked away and then back to her. "I can't believe I'm telling you this but I want kids and to be normal just that won't work for me." "Why's that?" "Well after seeing all that I have can I really go be normal never helping out in the supernatural world again?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I want a family and all and I do think you can still help people and be normal." "Really how?" "Well you should be a Professor and teach about supernatural myths and hunt on the side." Dean looked amazed. "Wow I am good at teaching supernatural things to Sam and I guess that could work for me. So what would you do?" She smiled and played with her necklace that resembled Dean's. "I would open up a magic shop. Like magical mystical books and gems and hunt every so often."

"So I guess you know about my mom and Sam's visions right?" She nodded. "Yup I do and Sam's visions about the children the demon also visited wow that's weird but normal for our line of work." "Where's your mom at?" Colby looked down and back up. "Gone like yours." Dean put a hand on top of her hands. "I'm sorry about that want to tell me what happened?"

Colby smiled. "I was 3 when it happened. I guess my dad was hunting with yours and we were at Pastor Jim's and the demon must have came after her for some reason or another all I know is our dads were tracking the demon down and poof he appears and kills her." Dean looks at her now having tears form in her eyes. "I guess we have a lot in common after all."

Dean smiled he couldn't believe he had told his girl everything about him even stuff he couldn't tell Sam. "I like talking to you Colby." She smiled and set her hands on the table. "I like talking to you to Dean. What time is it?" Dean opened his cell phone to find the time. "Wow its 4." Colby stood up and so did Dean. "We better head to bed cause Ellen wakes up at 5." Dean nodded and watched Colby walked into her room as Dean snuck back into his with a sleeping Sam passed out.

The next morning Sam sat next to Jo as he ate his breakfast. "I bet they had sex already." Jo said out of nowhere motioning to Dean and Colby who were a few tables over. Sam abruptly drops his spoon into his cereal bowl. "I was eating here Jo." Jo smiled and turned back her attention to Sam. "Oh come on you're not a tight ass or anything unless you haven't had sex." "I really don't think your mom would approve of this mornings conversation."

Jo rolled her eyes. "So have you?" "Have I what?" Sam question really knowing what Jo was talking about. "Have you had sex?" "And I would tell you why?" She leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Cause then we could compare notes." She smirked as she leaned away eating her bagel. Sam smirked this girl really was into Dean or rather she really wanted to get laid.

"So what do you want to do with the rest of your life Jo?" "Um I'm 18 I have time to decide but I want to sing." Sam chuckled. "Sing as in a pop diva?" She rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah I want to be famous. Have my name in lights what about you?" "I want to be a lawyer that's about it."

Jo smiled as she stole a piece of Sam's bacon. "Sorry best breakfast food ever." Sam smiled and shook his head. "You amaze me." She winked at him. "That's the plan and all." He smiled at her as Ellen watched them. "This is going to be trouble." She stated at Ash who was eating his food. "Trouble for who you or them?"

"I'm sorry your dad's missing found any clues?" Sam shook his head. "None as of now and thanks." "Don't mention it." She smiled as Ash's computer started to beep.


	3. The Hunt And A Blonde

An: Thanks for the reviews guys and if you have ideas please tell them to me. I will finish this story just a couple of my other stories I'm not in the mood for so this will be a short story and yet it will be complete.

Ash started to search at his computer. "The demon well it's up and about an 3 hour drive in Breckenridge." Dean and Sam looked at each other and grabbed their stuff. "We can make it there in an hour." Ellen looked at the boys. "Now boys you might need back up…" "Thanks Ellen but this is personal." Ellen smiled. "I know that Dean I was saying take Colby with you she does deserve to be in this fight and all." Dean glanced at Colby. "Do you want to?" She nodded at him as she ran and grabbed her bag and walked out the door with the guys. Jo was ticked and went into her room and slamming the door.

The three got into a hotel room as Sam called Ash looking for more information and Dean and Colby got their weapons out and ready. "Thanks Ash bye." Sam stated as he shut his phone. "Ash said he searched and no kids 6 month birthday are even in this week." Colby looked at him. "Wait if the demon is here and no one 6 month birthday is now then why is it here?" "To lore us here." Dean stated as a knock on the door was heard.

Sam hid by the wall next to the door and Dean and Colby stood by the door as Dean opened it with a gun in his hand. The person jumped as Dean opened the door to find. "Jo what the hell?" Jo smirked. "Um Hey I'm here to help."

"Jo Ellen is so gonna kill you! You left a note telling her you went to visit Sophie! I mean come on like she believe that." "Colby she might I haven't seen her in awhile and I want to help you guys out." Dean looked at the two blondes fighting. "Stop Jo, Colby's right you leaving is not a good plan. You should head back home we can't look out for you here."

Jo stood up face to face with Dean. "Don't you want me her?" Dean moved away from her. "We can't risk looking out for you when the demon is here." As Jo is about to saying something Dean's cell rings. "Hello…Hey Ash what?? Yeah we will take care of it bye." Dean shut his phone and looked at them. "The demon's gone left Ash couldn't find him anywhere but there is a spirit haunting a house around here we can hunt."

Colby glared at Jo. "Well let's hunt it then." They go to the grave site of the spirits and start to dig the grave up. "Why did you really come?" Colby questioned Jo as she rolled her eyes. "Why did you really get to come?"

Sam dug with Dean. "Don't you think it's weird that Jo follows us here?" "Yeah but maybe she wanted away from the roadhouse." "Dean come on she's in love with you." Dean threw his shovel down and looked at Sam. "What no way maybe a crush but she's not in love." "Oh really?" Sam rolled his eyes motioning to Jo who was smiling like a crazy person at Dean.

Dean lit the match and dropped it into the grave. "Well that was an easy hunt." Colby smiled at him as they walked to the impala. "Yeah I guess. Sorry about Jo she means well." Dean smirked at her. "Why do you stick up for her since she hates you so much?"

Colby shrugged. "Not sure just because I guess." Dean smiled. "You are the nicest person I have ever met." Colby smiled and whispered into his ear. "Well I'm not always nice." Dean stood there watching Colby walk up to Sam and Jo.

It was about one or so in the morning and Dean woke up seeing Colby by the window trying to read. "Hey let's go outside." He whispered at her as the quietly went out the door.

"Dean its cold what are we doing outside?" Colby questioned as Dean looked at her in short shorts and a tank top and himself in boxers and a shirt. "Come on." He stated as the two jumped into the impala. "See now we can be warmer." She laughed at him and grabbed his jacket from the back. "Well I'm still cold." "Me too." He smirked as he wrapped the jacket around her and moved closer to her. "We can share."

She smiled and laid her head on his chest. "The dreams are back again. This time it was about the demon I can't remember much but it was about him." Dean hugged her. "I know I had it to not sure what this means but we will figure it out."

"So you want kids how many." Dean questioned as he played with her hair. "Um not sure not only one maybe two or three you?" "I don't know kids remember." "Really Dean how many?" "Two maybe more but I love for them to be like Sammy and me." She smiled at him. "You'll find your dad soon I know it."

"Thanks but right now I like just being here with you." He stated as the two fell asleep.

The next morning Jo woke up and saw Sam looking around the hotel. "What's wrong?" "I can't find Dean or Colby anywhere." Jo jumped out f bed and ran outside dragging Sam with her. "I told you they had sex." She glared at him as she saw the two in the impala.

Sam tapped on the window making the two jump and Dean rolled the window down. "Hey Sam." "Dean um I'm not even going to ask but we better head back." Dean nodded as him and Colby got out of the car and walked into the hotel room as Jo glares at the two. "This is war."


	4. Truth or Lies

An: Thanks for the reviews this is the last part till Sunday or Monday unless I write more tomorrow.

Jo watched Colby talk to her childhood friend ever since Dean Winchester came into play Jo hated the fact that he was into Colby and not her. Now at the roadhouse Ash and Sam were looking up information on the demon. "Dude Sam it was there must have known you be coming and left." "But why he took the colt and everything why is he hiding from us now?" Ellen sat down. "This demon is a smart son of a bitch and I bet your daddy had something planned for it. Colby darling have you spoken to your dad lately?"

Colby shook her head. "No all I get is his voice mail I bet he found John knowing them two and all." Dean looked shocked as he heard Colby she sounded like someone he used to know then it hit him he did meet her more recently then as kids. They worked on a job when he was 22 with their dads how could he forget her she was a lot wilder back then why the change?

Dean sat next to Colby. "How come you didn't tell me we met before like a couple years back I remember." Colby looked up at Dean. "I was different back then Dean I think you even said I was just your type back then things change people change. If I told you we met you be expecting the same would girl I was and I'm not her anymore." Dean nodded. "Well if it means anything you're still the same to me."

Dean had a gun pointed to his head by a blonde. The face he couldn't make out but the words he could. "There is a price to pay when you mess with people." Sam jumped up from his sleep to a sound of a gun shot. Sweat dripping from his face as he got out of bed and went to the bar and found Colby.

"Oh hey sorry I can leave." "No Sam stay." She smiled as he sat down. "Couldn't sleep either?" She questioned as he nodded. "Yeah a bad dream I guess." "About what?" Sam wasn't sure if he should tell her since after all it was a blonde in his vision. "Um nothing something about messing with people." "There is a price to pay when you mess with people?"

"It's you. You're the one from my vision." "No Sam I had that dream too no I'm not psychic but I been having dreams and this one was of Dean dying right?" Sam nodded. "The person who killed him was a blonde right?" "Yeah but if it wasn't you who was it?" "Maybe that Meg chick you killed wanting revenge."

Sam laughed showing his white teeth. "No I don't think so but it could be…" "I know I'll have a talk with her today." Colby stated as her and Sam looked out the window at the bright moon. "What if it's Jo? We can't kill a human." Colby shrugged. "If she kills Dean we can." Sam smiles. "I take it you like my brother."

She smiles. "Um yeah we hunted before and yeah I like him. Is that a problem?" Colby looked worried but Sam placed his hand on her shoulder. "Colby I think you're the best for Dean even if he doesn't think so."

The next morning Colby walked into Jo's room. "Hey we need to talk." Jo sat on her desk chair as Colby sat on the bed. "Talk about what?" "I think you know Joey." Jo glared at her. "It's Jo and so what's the problem?" Colby smiled. "Why can't you let me be happy? I mean every time I come around all you do is try to sabotage me." Jo stood up and walked over to Colby. "It's not my fault you're to nice to everyone but hey it doesn't mean I won't get Dean."

"He doesn't like you! He finds you annoying and all. Jo grow up we aren't kids anymore." Jo smirked at her and hit Colby's stomach with a knife slashing it on her skin. "I bet that hurt." She smiled as Colby laid on the bed blood spilling out of her.

Jo drugged her sheet and Colby to the basement of the road house. "You know I wasn't going to kill you but now I just might. I mean it will help my plan and all." "What…what are you doing to me?" Colby mumbled between the pain.

Upstairs Dean and Sam sat at a table looking through John's journal. "Sam why are we here I mean we met these people what 6 times and now we are all friends?" Sam looked at him. "So would you rather do this ourselves with no help at all?" Dean started to think as Jo walked out crying. "Colby's gone." Dean looked pissed and Sam looked at Jo with anger. "What the hell did you do?"


	5. Jo or Not Jo

An: One or 2 more chapters till the end of the fic thanks for the reviews

* * *

"What the hell did you do?" Jo smirked and walked standing next to Sam. "Why Sam how could you say such a thing?" Sam pushed Jo away. "Cause I had a vision of you killing Dean and oh so did Colby and look where she is." Jo smirked. "Oh where is she then?"

Dean grabbed Jo by the throat and pushed her into the wall. "Where is she Jo?" Dean had looked at her in the eyes looking sincere. Jo just rolled her eyes at Dean. "If I knew do you honestly think I would tell you?"

This time Sam pulled Dean away and glared at Jo. "Come on your mom doesn't deserve this. Her daughter going crazy what happened?" "I grew up. I had to take anyone out that stands in the way of Dean." Sam didn't by it at all. "If so then I'm in the way aren't I?" Jo chuckled as she looked to the floor and back up at them with black eyes. "But you're in the plan Sammy Boy."

Sam and Dean both looked at Jo who walked passed them. "Ellen!" Ellen and Ash ran into the room and saw the demon inside of Jo. "Well this isn't good."

Dean had tied up Jo and put her in a protective circle as Sam went to talk to Ash.

"Why Jo?" The demon only smirked at Dean. "Why not I mean I always knew you end up here and it was only time before you be in the middle of these girls." Dean walked over and slapped the demon or Jo in the face. "Where's Colby and how do you know the demon we are looking for?" "All in time Dean but the demon you are searching for well that's my uncle ever since you killed his kids he's been pissed and well families stick together."

"You twisted sick bitch tell me where she is." Jo chuckled and looked straight at Dean. "She doesn't have much time."

In the basement Colby was tied up to a water pipe. She moved her hands a little loosing the rope and trying to get out. Her blood made it somewhat easier for her to slip out of the ropes but she had lost a lot and she was getting light headed.

Sam sat with Ash who was searching his computer. "This is weird Jo's a demon possessed by one at least." Sam looked at the screen with Ash. "How long do you think she's been one of them?"

"For way too long." Ellen stated as she walked into the room. "Find anything?" Sam shook his head. "No. Ellen how long as Jo been like this?" "I wish I could tell you Sam but the fact is I don't know my daughter much and couldn't even tell she was possessed by a demon."

Sam looked at her. "It's okay we will get the real Jo back."

"You won't get her back." Dean looked at her. "I'm getting Colby back." "No not her I mean Jo. You won't be able to get her back." Dean glared at her. "After I excise you I will get Jo back."

In the basement Colby had gotten her hands free and undid the gag at her mouth. "Help anyone!" Before she could say anything else a man walked to her and made a shushing sound. "Not yet sweetheart not yet." The man stated as he hit Colby on the head knocking her put.


	6. The End

An: This is the last chapter thanks for all the reading and reviewing!

* * *

Dean grabbed the book that Bobby had given them when they excised Meg. Dean opened the page and began to read. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus , omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio, et secta diabolica. "Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis." "Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt." 

Jo starts to scream as they watch in horror. "Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." "Te rogamus audi—".Jo starts to bleed from the nose.

"Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae. Terogamus audi nos." A moment later, she tilts her head up to the ceiling and lets out a long, loud scream. An enormous cloud of black smoke erupts from her mouth. They watch in awe. When the demon has left her body, Jo's head falls forward. She is motionless and appears to be dead. A string of blood and saliva drips from her mouth. Suddenly, she begins to lift her head up slowly. Blood is running from her nose and mouth.

Jo lifts her head up and gives a faint smiled to Dean. "I'm—I'm sorry." She states as Ellen runs over to her daughter. "Joanna Beth Harvelle. You never scared me again you hear?" The now real Jo chuckles. "I won't I promise. Basement." Dean looks at her. "What?" Jo tries to breathe and feels pains but mumbles. "Colby is in the basement."

Dean runs to the basement and finds Colby all bloody and bruised on the ground by the stairs. She must have been trying to walk up and get help. "Colby!" Dean stated as he picked her up carrying her in his arms. "Dean? What Jo where is she?" Dean smiled. "Jo was possessed by a demon she will be her normal self soon. I'm so glad I didn't loose you." Dean stated as he kissed her forehead.

Up stairs Sam sat with Jo in her room. "So how long was it in you?" Jo smiled slightly at Sam. "About 2 years I say. I'm sorry for everything Sam I am." "Its okay Jo It wasn't you plus I liked talking to you well um you know what I mean." "I know and to let you know I had a thing for you even if a demon was controlling me."

"I should have known that she wasn't herself." Ash sat down next to Ellen. "I didn't know either. I mean you're her mother and you never want to think that she be like this." Ellen gave him a small smile. "Ash you maybe a genius with computers but today you help with being yourself." "Thanks Ellen don't worry I'll be back to normal soon and so will Jo."

A couple hours later Sam watched Jo sleep as Ellen walked in. "Is she doing any better?" "Yeah she's controlling her body better." Sam looks down then back up to Ellen. "Hey Ellen what's the real Jo like?" "Why don't you find out for yourself?" Sam watches Ellen exit and Jo chuckles. "She has a way with words doesn't she?" "I guess so. How are you feeling?" Sam asks as he sits on the edge of the bed. "I'm fine and to let you know Sam I like you and me being a singer well I rather we keep that out little secret." He smirks as Jo takes his hand. "The demon it knew that I would meet you and that be not in their plan for you." He smiles and wraps his fingers around hers. "Jo do you want to go on a date with me?" She smiles. "I love to Sam."

Dean walked around the basement and saw a knife with a gold J on it. "Dad?" He walks to Colby's room and sits down on the bed and shows her the knife. "Did you see my dad?" She looks at him and then looks back up. "He knocked me out I think he did at least." "You think?" "Yeah loosing a lot of blood will do that to you." Dean stood up pacing back and forth. "What did he say? Where did he go? Why…" "Dean! I don't know he knocked me out if he hadn't I bet Sam and you wouldn't have figured out that Jo was possessed by a demon." Dean looked at Colby whose eyes stared back to his. "I'm sorry. We were fighting does that mean we can make up?" He smirked as she chuckles. "We'll see let's wait till I get stronger." Dean smirks and pulls her in for a kiss. Moments later Colby traced a line around Dean's shirt. "You and Sam should hit the road again." Dean tugged at her waist. "I know but I would rather stay with you." She smiles and kisses him. "Come back for Christmas?" Dean thinks about what he will say. "Come with me."

The snow blew in the wind in the dark night of Christmas Eve. Sam walked into his brothers house and Jo came up to him and threw her arms around him. "Aw Sam it's good to see you." Sam eyed Jo the two had dated for about a week till she broke it off for her friend Ben. Just then a brown hair hazel eyes woman came over and kissed Sam. "Sophia I need help with the coca." Colby called into the room. After The Jo/Dean/Colby triangle Dean had asked Sam if Colby could come along with them. Sam was sure as hell lucky saying yes cause he met Colby's best friend Sophia Banks his now wife. John Winchester sat with Ellen and Ryder. Ryder Davis had found John months before his best friend saved his daughter. John had fallen in love once again with a woman who didn't know about anything supernatural. Ryder and Ellen finally put their girls' rivalry past them and got married. Dean walked over to his wife and kissed her as they watched their children and Sam's decorate the tree. Dean was still the cocky hunter he always was but he realized that his family should be growing instead of growing smaller. They had 3 kids Ryan 13, Chastity 11 and Paige 6. Sam's kids Lucas 11 and Haley 9 ran around with their cousins. Jo sat with her now husband Benjamin Ashland aka Ash. The two always had a thing but never let it show until now. Jo smiled at her step sister. The two had finally stopped competing right after the demon thing. Colby kissed Dean again who would of thought that her dad's best friend's oldest son would be anything then just that but she has a way to his heart.


End file.
